


Morning pleasures

by redxnmyledger (YouAreMyMuse)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Lazy Sex, NSFW, Smut, Vaginal Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyMuse/pseuds/redxnmyledger
Summary: Mornings like these were so rare. Spending time with your boyfriend in bed. What could be better?





	Morning pleasures

Days like these were rare and precious for you two. Working for the Avengers and Loki being a valuable councelor for Valkyrie’s reign in New Asgard was enough for you two to spend too much time apart. That was why you loved those little moments with your boyfriend.

At first the team had been reluctant to your relationship with the God of Mischief himself. Even after Thor’s arrival with the Asgardian people and the story of how he helped to save them. They didn’t trust him at all. 

Yet, after his valuable help in Wakanda’s battle and helping defeating Thanos with the rest of them, they all agreed Loki deserved redemption. That he could be considered an _Avenger_. 

He didn’t want to admit it. But he loved it. And you loved seeing him so happy.

You didn’t know you were falling in love with him. Your relationship didn’t have the best of the beginnings. He was cocky, sarcastic and always making remarks. Nevertheless, one night he had found you upset and sad about a romantic partner and he had tried to cheer you up, discovering that he was someone really nice to talk. 

He always made you presents such as expensive books, new recipes or just organising movie nights. And after a lovely first kiss you were smitten. 

Loki was everything you wanted and more. And even he kept saying that you were a mere mortal, you knew he’d give his life to protect you. Damn, he even did. 

You remembered the battle of Wakanda and the final battle against Thanos. He had been focused on his enemies and yet, he had been able to find you. Twice you had been in danger and twice he had seen red. His magic flew all over the place and green sparkles surrounded the Chitauri. 

When a whole horde of enemies was defeated, Steve and Tony stood there, staring at him in awe while Thor smiled.

“I knew it” he muttered to himself.

“Hey, reindeer games, what were you waiting for to do that?” Tony replied with a smirk. But Loki wasn’t listening. He was just staring at you, making sure you were okay. When you nodded, he nodded back and kept fighting.

But everything was over now. 

The snap was reversed and everything came back to normal again. You were one of Morgan’s many aunts and she loved playing with you and Natasha in the Stark’s garden. And when did Tony get an alpaca?

And there you were. Laying in bed with the sheets covering your naked body. Your eyes observing the mesmerising figure by your side. The light that peeped through the curtains hit Loki’s raven hair and his creamy skin. 

Damn, he was breathtaking. And he hadn’t even opened his eyes. Those blue orbs that could pierce you as if he could see through you. And he probably did. 

Your fingers moved over his chest, caressing the cold skin and drawing patterns mindlessly. His breath came out through his open lips and Loki moved when he felt your touch, leaning against it. You smiled when his arm circled your waist and pressed you against his chest.

“Morning, my queen”

“Good morning, Loki. Did you sleep well?”

“Better than ever. Like always when I’m by your side” He replied with his voice hoarse and sleepy. Loki buried his face on his hair and inhaled deeply, content that you were still there, by his side. 

“Charmer”

“But you love me”

“I have no choice” you replied with a chuckle, shaking your head and feeling Loki’s arm pushing you further against his chest. His nose rubbed yours and his lips peppered kissed over your face. 

You cupped his handsome face with your hands, staring at his blue eyes and his face. You knew your boyfriend’s body like the back of your hand. Still, you were terrified of the idea of losing him and his memory fading in time. 

Loki leant against you and pressed his lips on yours, kissing you deeply and lovingly. You two were still sleepy and your movements were slow, lazy, enjoying the feeling of the sheets against your skin. His hand roamed over your back, resting on the lower part and your leg hovered his hips. His free hand went to the back of your neck, deepening the kiss.

By this time, his lips were searching yours, biting, licking and tasting them. You were panting and completely flush by this and you couldn’t help the moan that escaped your throat when he trapped your lower lip between his teeth, pulling softly.

You started to grind yourself against him, noticing he was already hard against your stomach. He panted and groaned and kissed your jaw to your earlobe, biting the soft flesh there.

“See what you do to me, darling? I can’t get enough of you” He growled in your ear with that deep voice that made things to you. 

Damn, why did he have to sound that sexy in the morning?

Loki’s hand grabbed your ass’s cheeks and pulled roughly, pushing you against his body. You moaned and placed your hands on his shoulders for support. You tried to kiss his collarbone but his other hand buried in your hair, pulling it and forcing you to look at his eyes, blown with lust. You whimpered and licked your lips, his gaze following the movement as if you were his prey. 

“You like this, don’t you?” you nodded and rubbed yourself against his thigh, feeling his soft skin against your damped folds. He smirked and observed you, biting your chin. “Look at you. So eager and so wet for my, darling...”

One of his hands went to your core and you moaned his name, feeling his long fingers caressing them. He clicked his tongue and his thumb found your clit, rubbing it in circles. You closed your eyes and bit your lip to cover your sounds, but this action was followed by his hand on your ass, leaving a stingy feeling.

“I want to hear all from you, my love”

He touched you again and you complied, moaning and whimpering while his thumb moved faster. You noticed his long fingers inside you and Loki groaned when he felt your walls tightening against them.

“Damn it...” he muttered before taking his hand away, making you to whine in protest as you looked at him. “I need you right now, darling”

His hand tightened the grip in your hair and the other moved to your leg, spreading it further until the tip of his length rubbed against your folds. You wiggled and cursed him under your breath, which made him chuckle.

“So impatient, my queen”

With that, Loki buried himself to the hilt, muttering several curses in Ancient Norse. He pressed his face in the crook of your neck and you felt his breath hitting your skin. You moved and he knew that you were ready, moving back until only the tip was inside you. He slammed against you again, starting a bruising pace that made you scream in pleasure. The hand in your hair forced you to look at him and you observed his features.

Loki hissed and rolled his hips, hitting your G-spot. A smile adorned his lips when your face twitched in pleasure. Your nails dug in his skin and he kept moving against you, your skins touching each. Sweating, glistening. A moaning mess that was reaching the climax.

“Loki...”

“I know...” he answered with a strangled voice. “I know...Cum for me...” his hand found your clit and caressed it, observing you, his eyebrows furrowed. “NOW”

The mix of his length, his fingers and his voice were enough to make you reach your climax. Your voice was hoarse from screaming his name and your muscles were sore but you shivered when pleasure went over your body. Loki growled and came inside you, resting his forehead against yours, trying to catch his breath.

“Well, that’s what I call a good morning” he mentioned and you slapped him in his arm, smiling and closing your eyes while Loki pressed kisses over your face. “I love you so much”

“Me too, Loki”


End file.
